Coração de Cavaleiro
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: "Todo homem morre, mas nem todo homem realmente vive." Uma releitura do canon de Saint Seiya, mostrando Aiolos de Sagitário em seus últimos momentos de vida. Genfic, Aiolos-centric. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade da Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, etc. Esse é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Todo homem morre, mas nem todo homem realmente vive. Uma releitura do canon de Saint Seiya, mostrando Aiolos de Sagitário em seus últimos momentos de vida. Levemente inspirada no filme **_Braveheart_** (Diretor: Mel Gibson; EUA/Paramount Pictures - 1995).

**Dedicatória:** Este é um presente de **Amigo Secreto do Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet** para**Luiz Henrique - Ruisu de Leão!** Na realidade, não fui eu quem te tirei, mas como a pessoa que eu tirei saiu e ela tinha te tirado... _Et voilà_! Não é um AU baseado em Braveheart, mas eu me inspirei no filme para fazer essa releitura dos fatos da Saga Clássica/Episódio G, tendo o Aiolos como protagonista. Enfim, espero que goste, é simples mas é de coração!

* * *

**Coração de Cavaleiro**

* * *

_"Every man dies, but not every man really lives." - William Wallace, Braveheart_

* * *

Ele corria o quanto suas pernas o deixavam, carregando o peso extra de sua armadura e o bebê em seus braços.

Tudo que sabia do mundo mudou em um piscar de olhos. A adaga dourada, brilhando fracamente à meia-luz do quarto onde repousava a pequena menina, quase que alheia à tentativa de assassinato que sofreu. O empurrão, o som metálico da máscara que caiu no chão, o rosto do Patriarca, o bebê indefeso no berço...

O assombro foi logo substituído pela sensação de urgência que o instava a sair dali. Avançou sobre a criança como um raio, empurrando o Grande Mestre que ainda brandia a adaga. Saiu em carreira desabalada pelos corredores do salão, procurando uma saída, enquanto ouvia ao fundo a voz do seu algoz lhe desferir o primeiro prego em sua cruz.

- _Traidor! Aiolos tentou matar Atena! _

Mentira deslavada, traição baixa e vil; mas sequer tinha tempo de desmentir. Ficar e combater diretamente o que se escondia embaixo do manto do Grande Mestre estava fora de cogitação, pois isso podia custar a vida do bebê em seus braços.

E ela era mais importante do que tudo.

Mais importante do que seu bom nome, mais importante do que sua função de cavaleiro, mais importante do que Sagitário.

Mais importante do que... Aiolia.

Pelos deuses, Aiolia...

Já tinha saído do Salão do Grande Mestre quando foi cercado por um bando de guardas do Palácio do Grande Mestre, já com ordens de eliminá-lo custasse o que custasse. Eles não seriam problema em um combate em condições normais, mas tinha que se preocupar com ela. Protegeu-a com seu corpo, matou uns tantos guardas, desvencilhou-se dos que sobraram e saiu em disparada.

Ao longe, os gritos dos guardas o seguiam denunciando: Traidor.

Ele queria sobreviver. Ele queria viver para limpar seu nome, depôr o falso Grande Mestre, livrar o Santuário das garras da influência maligna do homem que mergulhou o Santuário numa mentira, sabe-se lá como. Apontar sua flecha em direção ao coração daquele que um dia chamou de companheiro e fazer justiça, como era esperado de um cavaleiro de Atena...

A voz de Shura, atrás de si, encheu seu coração de tristeza.

Seu amigo, que agora o chamava de traidor. Não havia mais amizade ou companheirismo nos olhos de Capricórnio; o Santuário mandara seu melhor amigo como seu executor. E ele conhecia Shura o suficiente para saber que a ordem seria cumprida, custasse o que custasse.

Usou o corpo para proteger a criança, que se não fosse por ele e seu cosmo seria partida em duas pelo golpe da Excalibur. Ele não usava armadura, e sabia que aquela ferida poderia ter matado instantaneamente qualquer um que não fosse um cavaleiro de ouro.

Ele sabia que ele deveria ter caído ali.

Mas não podia. Tinha que salvar Atena. Simplesmente tinha. Era por isso que seu coração seguia batendo, era disso que tirava forças para não sucumbir ali. Mas não teria forças para vencer Capricórnio. Não com Atena nos braços, não ferido como estava, não...

Fugiu, deu as costas como um covarde. Shura vinha em seu encalço, mas usou sua velocidade e o restolho de suas forças para escapar. Conseguiu colocar algo de distância entre ele e quem costumava o chamar, há pouquíssimo tempo atrás, de companheiro de armas e melhor amigo. Conhecia Shura, sabia prever algumas de suas reações e usar esse conhecimento para lhe dar certa vantagem... Mas ele sabia que não duraria muito. O sangue que jorrava aos borbotões da ferida aberta por Shura já o estava tornando lento, a hemorragia em breve o levaria ao choque.

Viu um senhor estrangeiro, retardatário do grupo de turistas que estavam por perto daquelas ruínas do Parthenon. Tinha chegado longe, muito mais longe do que qualquer homem comum chegaria; mas não conseguiria ir mais além. Chamou o homem, disse que aquela criança em seus braços estava sendo perseguida por homens maus, que ele precisava protegê-la. Entregou-lhe a armadura e a criança, passando a um desconhecido aquilo que tinha de mais caro: Sua armadura, sua deusa, suas razões de existir. Nunca o vira na vida, mas ele parecia ser um bom homem, e ele não teria mais tempo para buscar uma oportunidade melhor do que a que tinha agora.

O homem assentiu com Atena nos braços e Sagitário nas costas; e saiu dali para acompanhar os turistas. Ele sabia que seria a última vez que ele veria a ambas.

_Ela_ estava salva, e Sagitário estava fora do alcance do falso Patriarca.

Ele caiu no chão de terra, sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Virou-se para olhar as estrelas, numa tentativa de não estar sozinho no momento que se aproximava. Sabia que ia morrer; agora ele _podia_ morrer, mas não queria.

Havia tanto a se fazer... Tanto por que lutar... Havia o Santuário, lugar que o acolheu quando ele mais precisou. Havia a deusa, indefesa nas mãos de um desconhecido, por quem agora ele apenas podia rezar para que sua decisão fosse a mais acertada possível. Havia Sagitário, a armadura que ganhou com sangue, suor e lágrimas, mas que o fez sentir a honra e o poder de ser um dos membros da Elite de Atena. Havia Aiolia... Seu irmão mais jovem, a quem ensinava o que nem ele mesmo sabia, por quem ele queria ser o melhor de todos os mestres... Ele ficaria sozinho se ele se fosse. Ele ficaria sozinho... Seu coração palpitava de medo, e ele tentou cantar uma das cantigas que cantava para o irmão dormir, quando ele ficava com medo do escuro. Queria tanto poder ficar, mas suas pálpebras já estavam tão pesadas... Encolheu-se num canto, ouvindo os gritos dos soldados que já se aproximavam, novamente insultando sua memória com o nome de traidor; mas seu legado estava a salvo.

E isso era motivo o suficiente para dar sua vida em troca, mesmo que não quisesse.

OOO

* * *

Bom, taí a fic! Ficou curtinha pros meus padrões!

Pode não parecer, porque eu procurei me ater ao máximo ao canon, mas eu me inspirei em William Wallace para escrever esse Aiolos. Ficou muito dentro da minha visão canônica do personagem porque ambos os personagens são mártires de suas próprias histórias. Não só isso: Ambos sabem que o caminho que trilham os levará à morte, mas o trilham mesmo assim. Aiolos teve, assim como Wallace, a chance de salvar-se e abdicar a seus ideais, e não o fez porque julgou que sua missão era maior do que sua própria vida... Não que isso não tenha saído caro, mas ele o fez mesmo assim.

Espero que você tenha gostado, Luiz, apesar de não ser exatamente um AU de Braveheart. Mas como Braveheart estava como releitura, achei que o filme poderia servir para dar um ponto de vista legal para construir esse Aiolos... Enfim, foi simplesinha mas foi de coração!

E beijos a todos os membros do SS Ficwriters, boas festas a todos!

* * *

**Human Being - 22/12/2012**


End file.
